


Позабудь о загаре

by Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: «Говорил же тебе ничего в этой лаборатории не трогать!»





	Позабудь о загаре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll Never Tan in this Town Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317568) by lady_ganesh. 



– Сколько еще у этого парня секретных лабораторий? – раздраженно спросил Йоджи, вытирая кровь с руки: его уже успели укусить. Йоджи надеялся, что это не заразно – в его любовной жизни и без того хватало проблем.

– Не знаю, – сознался Оми, соскребая с подошвы что-то мягкое и липкое – Йоджи уповал, что это икра. – Но, кажется, они становятся все хуже и… хуже.

– Во всяком случае, в этой чисто, – сказал Йоджи. – Где все?

Кена они обнаружили за углом – тот как раз вытирал рот.

– Вот срань, – произнес Оми. – Йоджи, кажется, Ае-куну необходимо переливание крови… немедленно.

 

 

– Говорил же тебе ничего в этой лаборатории не трогать! – рявкнул Оми.

– Я не виноват, – буркнул Кен. – Просто меня что-то укусило. – Йоджи не без тревоги покосился на собственную руку. – Ая как, в порядке?

– Будет. Хотя… Знаешь, держись-ка ты пока от его комнаты подальше. Не уверен, но ножны от его катаны вполне могут сойти за кол…

Кен с подозрением уставился на Оми:

– Ты ведь уже об этом думал, так?

– Нет! – с горячностью запротестовал тот.

– А я – да, – сказал Йоджи. – Кен, у нас здесь прорва вещей, способных причинить тебе вред. Так что придется тебе быть поаккуратней. Кстати, отказываться от чесночной пиццы я не собираюсь.

– Да, и не вздумай есть Момоэ-сан, – сказал Оми. – Или кого-нибудь другого в магазине.

– Как насчет фанаток?

 

 

Первым, что произнес Ая, придя в себя, было:

– Мы же говорили ему: ничего не трогать!

– Знаю, – сказал Оми. – Но он утверждает, что его укусили.

– Черт, – Ая приложил руку к забинтованной шее. – Значит ли это, что…

– Без понятия, – Оми сидел на стуле, упираясь подбородком в колени. – Может быть. Ты сейчас крови, случаем, не жаждешь? Ну, в смысле, больше, чем обычно?

Ая наградил его суровым взглядом.

– Полагаю, это значит «нет».

 

 

Ая не начал алкать крови – по крайней мере, сильнее обычного – и жизнь опять вошла в относительно нормальную колею. Кену было запрещено съедать больше одной фанатки в месяц, и хотя днем в цветочном магазине наблюдался дефицит рабочих рук, они научились как-то справляться.

 

 

А потом настало полнолуние – и Оми обнаружил в кухне волка, насилующего Аину ногу…

– Ну почему, почему это всегда должен быть я? – спросил Ая, прилагая отчаянные усилия, чтобы сбросить Йоджи с себя.

– Плохой пес! – Оми задумался, удастся ли сладить с Йоджи с помощью свернутой в трубку газеты.

– Беру его на себя! – воскликнул Кен.

– Искусанный вампиром оборотень нам ни к чему! – огрызнулся Ая. Каким-то образом он все же умудрился стряхнуть Йоджи-волка с себя, но тот по-прежнему торчал на кухне – и продолжал все так же пялиться на Аю.

– Да ладно, я с ним голыми руками справлюсь! – энтузиазм Кена начинал внушать опасения. – Ну, то есть, я сейчас реальн _о_ сильный! И почти неуязвимый. Будет весело!

 

 

Оми с Аей переглянулись. В мире полным-полно плохих идей, но конкретно эта могла претендовать на звание худшей из всех, что когда-либо приходили Кену в голову.

– Хорошо, – произнесли они хором.

– Но только не в доме! – рявкнул Оми. Вампир Кен бросился на оборотня Йоджи… Ая покачал головой и ушел наверх.

Когда он вернулся, немертвых в кухне уже не было, а Оми готовил горячее какао.

Открыв бутылку скотча, найденную в комнате у Йоджи, Айя плеснул по щедрой порции в кружки себе и Оми.

– Хорошо бы достать Бирман серебряных украшений, – задумчиво изрек Оми.

– Я хочу в отпуск, – сказал Ая.

– С нашим везением мы будем проводить его в Трансильвании.

Ая сузил глаза:

– Мы могли бы отправить в Трансильванию их, а сами – махнуть в Австралию.

Остатки своего какао Оми допил одним глотком:

– Уточню в «Критикер».


End file.
